


Henry and the Token Demon: Shorts

by ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret/pseuds/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret
Summary: Mini chapters about the characters in Bendy and the Token Demon.  Some will be canon, some will not be.  I will specify when posting!





	1. Linda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Henry and the Token Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305277) by [ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret/pseuds/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret). 



_Pat, creak, pat, creak, pat, creak._

“B, what are you doing?”

Sharply looking up, his golden pupil glowed dimly in the shadows of the unlit side of the long hallway.

“Oh, uh, this board’s just...really loud.” _Creeeeaaaaak._

“I can hear that.” The animator quipped, getting a grip on his knee to steady himself as he stood back up.Sliding the oversized wrench he’d been using to tighten a bolt on an unsteady pipe back into his pocket, he made his way over to the toon.

The luminescent lighting cast long shadows along the floor as the two met in the middle.Bendy smiling up at the animator, his gaping, dark eyes trained on the man hopefully, “Are ya done?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “you got plans or something?” Turning, the demon at his side, they made their way back into the brighter side of the hall.

“Well, I was thinkin’,” they began making their way back towards the office they’d taken temporary refuge in, “in sum’a the loops...ya-ya’ve talked about a ‘Linda’...”

Slowing a bit, Henry’s focus sharpened.Meeting his eyes with a sincere innocence, the toon seemed to know this was shaky territory, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. _It always did._

“I was just wonderin’, it-it’s okay if you don’t wanna...” eyes finding the floor, he let the man out pace him a few steps.

Until the animator stopped completely.Watching the man worriedly, the devil seemed surprised when he turned back slightly, outstretching his hand.A warm smile encouraging the toon, he took it smiling back as they continued.

“Linda,” looking ahead, there was something in his eyes, “is my wife.”His voice was soft, not like when he talked about ‘the old days’ of the studio.

“She’s the most amazing person in the world.” Wistfulness.His eyes shone with...with a wistfulness.

His thumb gently stroked the side of the toon’s hand, for a moment, as he collected his thoughts.

“You know, we’ve been married for thirty-two years now.”

The demon watched him, hanging on every word.This was the first time he’d told the toon anything about his life apart from the studio.

“She’s very smart, and she always knows what to do.”His eye met the devil’s, “If she’d been here, she would’ve found you after the second try.”A sad smile crept onto his face as he looked back away.

“I miss her.”

Swaying their hands gently, Bendy recaptured his attention, “She sounds _swingin’_.”

Earning a laugh from the man, the melancholy smile turned more sincere as he continued, “She is.” They made their way up a stairwell, “She was a teacher, when we met.”

The more he spoke of her, the lighter he seemed.The warmth from his hand comforted the cartoonish devil as they closed the distance between them and their destination.Time weighed less heavily on the animator’s mind.A story about their wedding made him laugh, but there were tears in his eyes...Memories made bittersweet by circumstance. 

Guilt weighed less heavily on the toon’s heart as the man spoke the words “She’ll love you.”He truly believed he could get them out together, and he’d take them home. _Home._ With Henry.He was going to go home.The warmth in his hand was now in his chest.He talked about her the entire way back.He held his hand the entire way back.They would go home soon, he knew it.They could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon, taking place after the second rescue, before meeting back up with Allison and Tom


	2. Less Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kindred spirits meet in the nothing between reality and death.

His being was consumed by pain.Every piece of him was being torn apart, every soul ripped from him.His mind, his thoughts, his fears - all washed away by the torrential agony.

 

Then.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothingness was infinitely worse than pain.

 

Except...he was aware of it.The nothing...

 

Could he...?

 

Slowly, eyes he wasn’t sure he had opened.Total darkness.A familiar setting, and yet...it was somewhere different.

 

Somewhere...quiet.

 

Testing his luck, he shifted.He still had a body.Arms and legs, hands and feet, a head...Pushing himself to sit up, he wearily felt his face.Still round and smooth, he led his hands to his horns that were present as well.His eyes instinctively looked down, to see the same body he’d grown so used to.A very welcome sight.

 

The quiet was quite welcome as well.No screaming, yelling, wailing.No pain, guilt, desperation.It had never been like this before.He had so much room inside his own mind.

 

_My_ _own_ _mind_.

 

_That_ _means_...

 

  Against all odds, everything he’d hoped was true.He really did have a soul, his own soul.Tears welled up in his eyes, but they didn’t have time to fall as a presence captured his attention.

It was heavy, unusual...like a storm condensed into a shot glass.A dizzying pressure laid onto him, a sudden empathetic possession.He felt sad, and...lonely.Forgetting.Forgotten.

Turning to look over his shoulder, the never ending darkness was interrupted by a drop of white, and the outline of a body cloaked in black.The familiarity of these feelings to his own was a deep wound.He didn’t like the idea of others going through something so awful, even if he didn’t know them.But there was something...something that felt almost like they knew him.

Finally finding the strength to attempt standing, he felt the other being take notice.His legs were shaky beneath him, but he knew they could get him at least that far.

Step by step, as he made his way towards this ghostly figure, two eyes and a mouth came into view, with a face like a mask, their features carved into it, one slit running from the right eye, the other connecting the left down to their mouth.They made no effort to close the gap, but stayed where they were, watching the other approach.

Stopping a few feet away, the small demon watched the ghost.He looked like a skeleton, up close.  A little like a toon, at the same time...He could feel the surprise radiating off the stranger, muddled with hints of excitement and concern, again, almost mirroring the other, in different ratios.

In an overwhelming need to reassure them that this was true, he hurried closer, embracing them, their energies converging into one big mess of shock and excitement and uncertainty and...and...

 

Understanding.

 

_It’s_ _okay_.

_It’s_... _okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe canon? Probably not?? Who knows.


End file.
